Kakakku Tersayang
by lovingbrothers
Summary: Summary: Sejauh ingatan Itachi, ia adalah anak tunggal yang telah lima tahun pergi dari keluarganya yang berantakan. Tetapi siapa anak kecil yang sangat kurus dan tergeletak di kamarnya ini? AU


**Hai semua, maklum author baru. maap kalo bnyk salah yaa...plis don't flameee..**

**Cerita ini gak bermaksud apa-apa kok..hanya terinspirasi kisah orang-orang di bulan ramadhan yang pulkam n ketemu ma sodara2nya yang dah lama gak ketemu...**

**Author sbnernya berharap nih ngga ooc yah...tapi kloo pembaca melihat karakternya author salah, aduuh, minta maap yaah reader2 sekalian**

**terakhir, RnR pleasee..**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

* * *

Chapter One

Itachi memandang rumah yang telah lima tahun tidak pernah ia datangi. Tidak banyak berubah dibanding dulu ketika pertama kali ia pergi ke Sapporo dan meninggalkan hingar bingar kota Tokyo ini.

"Ayo Itachi, jangan bengong saja. Masuk bersama paman." Pamannya, Daichi, sekaligus ayah Shisui sepupunya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Orang yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama lima tahun terakhir mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik, paman." Itachi menggandeng tangan itu dan berjalan bersamanya ke dalam rumah yang jauh lebih besar, jauh lebih mewah dibanding tempat yang telah ia tinggali selama lima tahun ini.

_Flashback_

"Kumohon..." Mikoto Uchiha memelas sambil sesenggukan. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras melewati kedua pipinya diwarnai lebam-lebam. Wajahnya yang seharusnya cantik itu sekarang hanyalah dipenuhi guratan kesedihan dan bekas luka, "...peliharalah Itachi, anakku satu-satunya." katanya kepada Daichi, kakak iparnya.

Pasangan suami istri yang duduk didepan Mikoto hanya dapat diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Sang suami adalah kakak dari Fugaku, suami Mikoto yang tinggal jauh dari mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, akhirnya sang istri memberanikan diri bertanya, "..apa tak ada lagi yang dapat kau lakukan, Mikoto?" katanya bersimpatik sambil menyodorkan tissue.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng lemah. "...tidak bisa...Fugaku telah benar-benar berubah dan aku tahu ini perlakuannya kepadaku akan membawa efek buruk kepada Itachi.."

"Akupun tak dapat menceraikan Fugaku, karena kalau itu terjadi, itu sama saja akan membawa efek buruk pada Itachi.."

Sebelum keduanya dapat menjawab, Mikoto buru-buru menyela.

"Aku tahu, kalau masalah biaya, akan dapat mengirimkan sejumlah uang, berapapun yang kalian mau, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Itachi..tetapi..."

Mikoto kembali sesenggukan.

"...tetapi aku tak mau anakku melihat ayahnya seperti itu..."

Air mata Mikoto kembali bercucuran dengan derasnya. Yuki, istri dari Daichi merangkul bahu Mikoto.

"Kami mengerti. Bukan masalah biaya yang kami pikirkan, tetapi kami hanya khawatir Itachi akan kehilangan beberapa tahun...atau lebih, bahkan...kesempatan untuk dapat tinggal dan merasakan kasih sayang orangtua aslinya."

"Benar, Mikoto" Daichi menambahkan, "..tolong pikirkan secara serius masalah ini, karena kami benar-benar ingin yang terbaik untuk Itachi kecil. Bagi kami, bukan masalah Itachi akan tinggal di rumah kami. Ada Shisui yang akan menemaninya, dan kamipun akan senang karena Shisui tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah, bukan begitu, sayang?" Daichi menoleh kepada istrinya.

Dalam hati, Mikoto sedikit iri kepada pasangan iparnya yang begitu harmonis. Benar-benar keluarga yang ideal walaupun mereka tidak sekaya Fugaku.

Tetapi tekad Mikoto telah bulat. Ia telah memikirkannya dalam beberapa bulan ini, tidak, mungkin sudah setahun, dan ia telah yakin bahwa keputusannya ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Tidak, Daichi-san, Yuki-san. Aku telah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Kalian juga pasti mengerti, sebagai orang tua..."

Mikoto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia malu dan frustasi karena sebagai orang tua, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah Mikoto-san. Kami akan memelihara Itachi untuk kalian. Itachi adalah anak yang baik, dan kami mengenal dia. Kami akan sangat senang dengan kehadirannya di rumah kami." Daichi memutuskan. Mikoto hanyalah terseyum kecil, tanda terimakasih dalam tangisnya.

"Akan kupanggilkan Itachi ya." Yuki berdiri dan memberitahu Mikoto agar ia sempat berbenah diri sebelum anak satu-satunya melihat mamanya.

Mikoto buru-buru menarik dua helai tissue dan menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi dan pelupuk matanya. Daichi hanya diam dan melihat adik iparnya ini dengan tatapan penuh kasihan.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, mungkin Yuki sengaja memberi waktu agar Mikoto dapat terlihat lebih baik, Itachi masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan bibinya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" Itachi kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun langsung dapat mengerti kalau ibunya sedang sedih.

"Sayang, mulai hari ini, kamu tinggal disini ya.." Mikoto berusaha menahan tangis ketika ia memberi tahu anaknya.

Mata bulat Itachi membesar, "Kaa-san? Memangnya ada apa? Itachi nakal ya?"

"Tidak sayang." Mikoto berusaha tersenyum dan memeluk Itachi. Merasakan setiap detil tubuh kecil Itachi yang mungkin tidak akan dapat lagi ia peluk setelah hari ini."..Itachi anak yang baik...sekali...Kaa-san sangat bangga kepada Itachi."

Air mata Mikoto mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yuki dan Daichi telah pergi untuk memberikan beberapa saat yang sangat berharga bagi Ibu dan anak ini.

"...lalu kenapa?" Itachi bertanya lagi, berusaha menoleh kepada Mikoto, lebih bingung daripada sedih.

Mikoto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menghirup dalam-dalam bau harum Itachi. Ia akhirnya membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke bahu Itachi.

Mikoto akhirnya melepas pelukannya, dan melihat dalam-dalam ke mata hitam Itachi, "Itachi, dengarkan Kaa-san baik-baik. Itachi harus terus jadi anak yang baik ya. Itachi harus tetap rajin dan berprestasi di sekolah. Itachi harus sayangi bibi dan paman, dan Shisui juga. Itachi harus..." Mikoto meneruskan nasihat terakhirnya kepada Itachi. Air matanya terus mengalir deras selama ia berbicara. Itachi kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa jadi ikutan menangis karena ibunya.

"Kaa-san mau kemana?" tanyanya lirih sambil menyedot hidungnya."Kenapa Itachi harus ditinggal disini?"

"Tidak sayang, tidak apa-apa. Ini tempat yang lebih baik daripada rumah kita.."

"Tapi Kaa-san! Itachi mau tinggal dengan Kaa-san.."

"Sayang, dengarkan. Itachi harus jadi anak yang nurut orang dengan tua ya..Itachi sudah SD kan? Itachi anak yang baik, bukan?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk dengan air mata meleleh. Mikoto kembali memeluk Itachi, belum rela melepaskannya. Itachi pun memeluk mamanya dengan erat. Anak kecil inipun dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan ibunya.

"Kaa-san kapan menjemput Itachi?" Wajah Itachi benar-benar mirip dengan suaminya yang telah menyebabkan semua ini. Tetapi Mikoto tidak dapat membenci Itachi karenanya. Walaupun wajah mereka mirip, Itachi tetaplah seorang malaikat kecil bagi Mikoto, di tengah penderitaannya.

Tangis Mikoto makin menjadi. Iapun tak tahu kapan, atau bahkan apakah ia dapat bertemu dengan Itachi lagi.

"Kaa-san tak tahu, sayang. Mungkin bulan depan? Mungkin tahun depan. Tapi Kaa-san pasti akan selalu menelepon Itachi."

Tetapi pada kenyataannya Kaa-san benar-benar jarang dapat menelepon Itachi. Dalam lima tahun Itachi tinggal bersama Paman Daichi dan Shisui, mungkin hanya dapat dihitung jari berapa kali Mikoto meneleponnya. Setiap kali Mikoto menelepon, mungkin hanya tiga menit menanyakan keadaan Itachi, lalu Mikoto buru-buru menutup teleponnya, itupun kebanyakan dilakukan hampir tengah malam. Itachi tak pernah tahu bagaimana cerita ibunya, apa yang terjadi di rumahnya saat ini. Mikoto seperti harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menghubungi anaknya sendiri.

Mikoto juga tidak dapat mengirim uang serutin yang ia janjikan, tetapi sekali ia sempat mengirim, ia memberikan jumlah yang sangat banyak kepada keluarga iparnya, jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai sekolah Itachi sampai lulus universitas mungkin

Tahun berganti tahun, Itachi kecil yang jenius itu mulai beranjak besar. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup baginya untuk menyelesaikan jenjang sekolah dasar, dan kini ia telah berusia sepuluh, beranjak sebelas dan telah siap untuk masuk ke SMP.

Semenjak Itachi berusia delapan tahun, Ibunya benar-benar telah berhenti menelepon. Paman dan Bibi Daichi juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Terakhir kali mereka mendengar tentang Mikoto adalah saat Mikoto pergi ke Sapporo untuk menyerahkan Itachi kepada mereka.

Suatu hari, ketika Itachi telah berusia sembilan tahun, Paman Daichi mengajaknya bicara secara personal.

"Itachi, paman ingin berbicara kepadamu." Kata paman Daichi.

"Ada apa, Paman?"

"Ini tentang ibumu."

Mata hitam Itachi langsung membesar. "Kaa-san?"

"Itachi, aku telah melihat perkembanganmu sejauh ini dan aku tahu kamu adalah anak yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak yang seumuranmu. Jadi...kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu." Paman Daichi memulai.

"Ibumu sebenarnya menitipkan kamu disini bukannya tanpa alasan. Ia pernah berkata bahwa ayahmu sering memukulinya. Bahkan beberapa kali didepanmu. Apa itu benar, Itachi?"

Itachi hanya menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu kok, Paman." Ia berkata pelan.

"Itachi? Siapa yang memberitahu kamu akan hal ini?"

"Aku terus memikirkannya. Iya, aku pernah melihat beberapa kali Kaa-san dianiaya, menangis. Aku terus memikirkannya selama ini dan aku sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa Kaa-san tidak ingin aku melihatnya seperti itu."

"Ya, Itachi. Kau memang anak yang cerdas." Sahut paman sambil membelai rambut itachi yang telah panjang, dan diikat. "Itachi, tapi lebih dari itu, Kaa-san ingin agar kamu tidak menjadi seperti ayahmu, bahkan membenci ayahmu sendiri.."

Itachi melihat mata pamannya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tetapi ia membiarkan pamannya melanjutkan.

"Kaa-san melihat bahwa dengan menjauhkanmu dari Tou-san, kau akan tidak akan terkena efek buruknya. Kaa-san takut suatu saat nanti bukan dia saja yang jadi sasaran marah Tou-san, tetapi kamu juga."

Itachi hanya menghela napas.

"Kaa-san juga tidak dapat menceraikan Tou-san karena itu sama saja akan membawa efek buruk kepada dirimu...Jadi keputusan yang dia ambil adalah menitipkanmu kepada kami, sampai keadaan menjadi lebih baik."

"Tetapi paman, ini sudah empat tahun lebih. Dan Kaa-san juga sudah tak pernah lagi meneleponku. Apakah ia...lupa?"

"Tidak Itachi. Kaa-san selalu menyayangimu, aku yakin itu. Tunggulah, pasti suatu hari Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang akan menjemputmu kesini.."

Itachi tersenyum kecil menanggapi pembicaraan pamannya, seolah itu hanyalah suatu pembicaraan ringan mengenai cuaca hari ini.

"Aku tidak membenci Tou-san kok." katanya. Ya, Itachi memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang kalem, dan selalu berkepala dingin. Jarang sekali ia terlibat pertengkaran. Dalam berbagai situasi, ia lebih suka mengalah daripada bertengkar ataupun adu mulut.

Paman hanya tersenyum, bersyukur seorang anak yang baik boleh dikirim ke rumah ini, membawa suasana hangat di dalamnya. "Itachi, kudengar kau lompat kelas?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Iya, paman."

"Selamat yah, Itachi! Jadi sekarang kau bukan naik kelas lima yah! Tetapi kelas enam! "Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Itachi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itachi telah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Setiap kali Itachi berprestasi, ia tidak pernah menjadi iri, tetapi juga ikut senang.

"Terimakasih paman. Ini semua berkat kerja keras paman mengajariku kalau aku tak bisa."Itachi membalas dengan ramah. Padahal paman Itachi telah berhenti mengajarinya semenjak ia kelas 3 SD. Selain karena Itachi telah semakin mandiri, Paman dan Bibi Daichi bukanlah orang yang bersekolah sampai tinggi, tidak seperti ayah Itachi yang sempat mengenyam pendidikan universitas, dan menjadi seorang yang sukses dalam pekerjaannya.

"Ah kau bisa saja." Pamannya tersenyum. "Ayo, untuk merayakan kesuksesanmu kita akan makan besar."

"Tidak usah paman." Itachi buru-buru menyela. "Itu akan sangat merepotkan Paman dan Bibi. Aku sudah cukup senang kok sekarang." Sahutnya.

"Ahahaha tak apalah Itachi, hitung-hitung sebagai penghargaan kami atas prestasimu."

"Aku ingin kari buatan bibi Yuki saja, paman." sahut Itachi antusias. Paman hanya tertawa kecil melihat permintaan Itachi yang terlewat sederhana. Itachi benar-benar anak yang baik.

Dengan Shisui pun, Itachi sudah dianggap adik sendiri. Walaupun beda usia mereka adalah 3 tahun, mereka tetap dapat bermain, belajar bersama dan bersahabat dengan akur.

* * *

**Sampe sini dulu yah, authornya cape nih. Author akan apdet mungkin seminggu lagi...karena author minggu depan sangat sibuuk...maap yaah teman2 sekaliaan..**

**Jangan lupa repiewnya yah...salaahh :***


End file.
